


back when I was gasoline and this old tattoo had brand new ink

by notthebigspoon



Series: Gasolina [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yadi comforts Pablo after his injury. Just a wee thing writ for crimsonkitty88.</p><p>Title from Springsteen by Eric Church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back when I was gasoline and this old tattoo had brand new ink

“This is your fault.”

“How is it my fault?!”

“I don't know, it just is.”

This really shouldn't be funny at all. Not just because it's a painful repeat of last year that's just crapped all over the high of Pablo's hit streak but because Yadi can't even be with him when it means the most. He had to beg off for today. He's flying into Houston tomorrow on his own dime and is going to be met with the best kind of abuse the coaches can come up with.

But for now, he gets to sprawl out on the couch with his boyfriend while his boyfriend pins him as the source of all that's wrong with the universe. Pablo's back is pressed against his chest and Yadi has one arm wrapped around Pablo's waist, chin tucked up on his shoulder. They're watching The Dark Knight again, something he agreed to only to cheer his boyfriend up. The dialogue is periodically punctured by Pablo snarling random abuse and insults at Yadi.

“At least I could make it. It took a lot of begging.” Yadi sighs, kissing Pablo's neck again. “I know this hurts, papi, I know you're upset. But you'll get through it, we'll get through it. Everything's going to be okay.”

“What would happen? If I couldn't play anymore?”

He sounds so unsure and it makes Yadi's heart clench in his chest, that Pablo would have that much doubt about their relationship. “Zángano.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Don't act so stupid. You know exactly what happens if you can't play anymore.”

“If I knew, I wouldn't be asking.”

“Dios dame fuerze...” Yadi sighs, tipping Pablo's chin with his fingertips, leaning forward so he can look him in the eye. “I love you. If you could not play, you would move to St. Louis. If I could not play, I would move to San Francisco. Is very simple.”

“And if we both could not play?”

“Probably won't happen til we're old and decrepit. We'll make up our minds then.”

Finally, finally, Pablo laughs, shifting in Yadi's arms and leaning in for a kiss. “Love you Yadi.”

“Love you too Panda.”


End file.
